


Reindeer Jump

by S_Faith



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Imagination running wild.





	Reindeer Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Mr Fitzherbert (Tits-pervert, more like)!
> 
> Disclaimer: Derived from a source that belongs to someone else. I know that, you know that, we all know it.

It's the hand upon her leg that rouses her attention: soft and smooth, and most importantly, gentle and not at all grabby. It traces up her thigh—which is, strangely enough, bare—and plays on the skin there. She makes a little sound of pleasure and shifts as the fingers sweep up to her hip, then cup her breast; this man she's allowed into her room—or at least she thinks it is her room—leans over her to kiss her on the lips.

There is something magnetic about this connection; she kisses him back then brings her hand up to run her fingers over his hair, parting her lips as he takes the invitation for what it is and deepens the kiss. She gasps as his hand massages her breast, his thumb rolling over the hard point to tease it.

As his other hand brushes over her hip, fingers pressing into her backside as his kiss intensifies, it occurs to her that he is still dressed; at the very least, he is still wearing a shirt or a sweater or something, slightly scratchy against her skin. Thoughts of what he is or isn't wearing fly out of her head as his fingers press into the heat between her legs.

At this she groans, breaking from the kiss to tilt her head back; he takes advantage of the situation by placing his lips upon her neck, kissing and grazing his teeth across the skin there, all the while teasing her with eager fingers.

She begs him not to wait, not to make her wait. She wants him to shag her.

He moves and shifts a bit and then suddenly he thrusts forward; she cries out as he drives into her to the hilt, then continues thrusting, breathing hotly into her ear. She knows she's making unintelligible sounds but cannot stop herself. She's hurtling towards her climax like a rocket—and then finds herself exploding in a shower of stars behind her eyes and causing her to tremble all over with her release.

He is undaunted; he moves faster, starts making guttural sounds low in his throat, until tensing suddenly and thrusting one last time. She can feel his release, hears a long, low breath issue from him. He leans to the side, heaving for air; she runs her hand over his shoulder and chest, her gaze moving to her hand. She then furrows her brow. A pair of cartoonish eyes are staring up at her from his chest just as the rest of the face comes into focus and—

She jerks awake, feeling slightly stunned and a bit horrified at the very idea that she has just had an erotic dream about the last man in the world she'd ever thought she would: the wearer of the reindeer jumper. It's morning; she throws back the covers and nearly trips over the mess on the floor to get to the shower. She wants one right now, very hot, very long.

_No one must ever, ever know—not even my diary_ , she thinks as she runs the lathery bar of soap over her skin, scrubs the shampoo into her hair. As she washes, though, the more she wonders how true to life such an encounter might be; he did seem to have a nice body under that nightmare jumper; she certainly had been attracted to his backside when she had first spied it; and his hand, as it had cradled his drink, seemed very soft and smooth—

"Stop it," she says, scolding herself. "Stop it right now."

………

Nearly a year later, she finds that reality more than lives up to the dream. Still, she cannot help but ask him if he still has the jumper, and when he says he does, he looks slightly horrified, slightly concerned, when he hears why she wants to know.

_The end._


End file.
